galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battlestar Galactica Wiki
Anyone home? Hi. Is this wiki still alive? Looks like there haven't been many (any?) edits since Feb '06. With the rapid growth in popularity of the reimaged show, I'm sure there'd be some willing contributors, if this wiki got a bit more attention. --Careax 01:25, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :I think the wiki just needs some more promotion. Are there any battlestar forums where you could suggest new users come and edit here? Angela talk ::Hi Angela. A post on the SciFi Channel web forum would be a great starting point. A link on the Wikipedia BSG page would also be a good place to list it. Some news groups like rec.arts.sf might also be worthwhile. ::There's another BSG wiki already out there (not hosted by Wikia), but every time I've tried to access it it's been down or horribly slow. So I totally agree with you: this wiki probably does just need more promotion. --Careax 07:06, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Wiki organization, and home page I've added a table to the home page, separating topics from classic BSG from the re-imagined BSG. As the novels are set around the classic BSG, I think they should be placed in that section, rather than having their own. Also, is there a way of breaking up the content into 2 distinct groups. Personally, I'd have broken classic BSG and re-imagined BSG into separate wikis. But I can appreciate the reasons why that didn't happen. But if content for both is going to share a wiki, it would be nice if a line in the sand could be drawn between them, as I really think there's going to be no cross-references. I suspect almost all fans will want to focus on the Re-imagined BSG section and totally ignore the Classic BSG section, or vice versa. Maybe use different portals, or something similar? Cheers, --Careax 07:31, 5 November 2006 (UTC) : Redundant with Battlestar Wiki. -- 74.225.103.50 18:58, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::It isn't. This one is under a free license so can be used by anyone for any purpose. Please see Why use Wikia for many other reasons. Angela talk 19:03, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::Battlestar Wiki uses the exact same license as Memory-Alpha, the Trekkie wiki, and uses the same software as Wikia. Any other reasons? -- 74.225.103.50 02:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Wikia is using a modified version of MediaWiki, which as we continue to develop the software will get better and better. For example, YouTube can be integrated with the content, users can be notified of changes via email, calendars can be used on pages, dynamic pages lists, parser functions, and We also have excellent spam control and cross-wiki vandal blocking, which leaves users more time to focus on the content instead of dealing with bad edits. Have a look at ArmchairGM or our new entertainment wiki to see some of the other new features we are working on, including automatic listings of good content, and public voting and commenting, Wysiwyg editing, and user challenges. Angela talk 12:32, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Odd, because Battlestar Wiki also has had very little instances of spamming, has a calendar feature, and members of the wiki have developed an extension that embed video. Add to that, they already have a large community of contributors, so, again, why the redundancy? -- 74.225.103.50 14:58, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Why are you worried about it? If you don't want the redundancy, you're welcome to bring the other wiki over here. :) If not, Wikia are still going to host a wiki on every topic with potential to form a large community, which of course includes content on Battlestar Galactica. The advantage of freely licensed content is that nothing is lost by doing this since other wikis can share the content rather than competing. Angela talk 13:48, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Actually this is beter scince with this wiki people who have accounts on other wikias can just come here and use there account here and not have to make a new one. Also, for the sake of making this diffrent sligtly so people will come here and it wont make it entirly redundent is do it like Memory Beta is to Memory alpha, Memory alpha is a non wikia wiki wile Memory beta is. Memory beta however has section for both Cannon and Fannon wile memory alpha (which does have better cannon info) is just cannon. (at least i think thats what it is, im not sure, i could be confused(well either way im confused:).)) So I propose this site make a Fannon section. User:Fell Skyhawk , 22:52, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Memory Alpha is non-canon as opposed to fanon, which means they report on Star Trek stuff that isn't canon (like non-official but published books). The Fanon wikis are where the users are writing their own original content in the setting of Star Trek or whatever (it's actually a little misnamed and ought to be fan fiction, not fanon). Anyway, I suggest this wiki can cover both canon and non-canon, but not fan fiction, which could be added to a new wiki like battlestarfanon.wikia if anyone wanted to start that wiki. By the way, Wikia does host Memory Alpha as well, although due to its license and history it is kept on a separate URL. Angela (talk) 22:55, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Fuyez les bloqueurs de compte et les reverteurs paranoîaques invétéré. *Ne basculez pas du côté sombre de la force. *GALACTICA WIKIA VAINCRA ! *Rejoignez-nous! *--''Wikisoft*'' @@@-fr 09:05, 15 March 2007 (UTC) All those deletion tags Do all those deletion tags need to be on the main page? They're not actually accessible through simply editing, but are probably locked up in some templates somewhere. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Pages ripped off from battlestarwiki.org Hi, You may know about the existence of battlestarwiki.org. Apparently the licensing used there is CC BY-NC-SA which is not the not compatible with the one used by Wikia. I have found that some of the pages here are a direct rip off, and a few other pages have large sections copied over. I request anyone, to remove or edit the content so that it stays acceptable as per Creative Commons. I have provided a list of pages which are in violation. Other pages also might be in violation. These pages are a complete copy * New Caprica from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/New_Caprica * Pegasus from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Pegasus_(RDM) * Viper_Mark_VII from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Viper_Mark_VII * Viper_Mark_II from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Viper_Mark_II * http://galactica.wikia.com/index.php?title=New_Caprica&oldid=3941 from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/New_Caprica * http://galactica.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pegasus&oldid=4253 from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Pegasus_(RDM) * Daybreak,_Part_I from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Daybreak,_Part_I * http://galactica.wikia.com/index.php?title=Daybreak,_Part_I&oldid=3605 from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Daybreak,_Part_I These pages have large sections copied over * http://galacticafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Humanoid_Cylon * Humanoid Cylon * Mythology * Battle of New Caprica These pages have been copied over from wikipedia Now, Its perfectly alright to copy articles from wikipedia as they use the same licensing. But that does not mean Attribution need not be given. I find no sort of attribution given to the authors on Wikipedia. This is a violation off CC BY-SA. * Gaius_Baltar from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaius_Baltar * William_Adama from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Adama * Sharon_Agathon from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Number_Eight_(Battlestar_Galactica) * 33 from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/33_(Battlestar_Galactica) * Number_Six from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Number_Six_(Battlestar_Galactica) Twelve colonies info Hello I was wondering if someone could tell me where the info on the different colonies was sourced from. I ask because some of the information is either different or not mentioned on the battlestar wiki. Did they come from any past statments made by thw writers? :A large amount of the information on this wiki is fanon and not reliable. 08:04, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Reality In all honesty, if you want to keep this place around - and you want this I assume. Google punches out this link before any other BSG wikias. Go over your articles and link them together. It's a mess. Also start nesting categories and make a category tree. Any page should link to every other page in this entire system with at max. 10 clicks: Kobol - Colonies - Baltar - Cylon 6 - etc By nesting categories you create a structure: Category BSG (only categories nested under it and pages on the show as a whole) - then the categories under there should be big ones (humans, cylons, ...) and so on until all categories are part of the structure and you can just go from the smallest category to the biggest by checking where said first category is nested Galactica Tech Bible (40MB) Download Link (One Drive) for Galactica Tech Bible (40MB) Greetings !! For anyone who may be interested -- back in 2014, I put together a "Galactica Tech Bible" (40MB). Using publically available web sites (Wikipedia, Galactica Wikia, & a few others) -- I compiled & organized into a single PDF (see below Microsoft One Drive link), that is available for your viewing & enjoyment. Upside: Follows Alphabetical Order. Also -- Up front -- is a Table of Contents. Downside: Table of Contents is not "internally linkable" to the rest of the document. Happy Reading !! Sincerely, John Henry TerminatorClassTOK715@outlook.com TerminatorClassTOK715 (talk) 08:43, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Web archive link for reference or comparison in the future... if applicable. Since the battlestar wiki was shut down, I just thought I'd share this here. https://web.archive.org/web/20160304115255/http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Main_Page This is a link to a web archive with the old independent wiki that was running for about ten years before this wikia became the only one left. I post this here in case any one wished to cross-reference the old wiki with this "new" wiki and add information that is missing here. I hope this helps. Ad infinitum et ultra! (talk) 12:11, April 10, 2017 (UTC)